As a Dream
by kbartlez
Summary: (sequel to short story)Updated ::: Rire loses her first love and is forced to live in his enemies city. Her hatred for the elves, who killed him, send her on a perilous journey. But what will she find in the world she despises?
1. Prologue

**_As A Dream_**

**Written by**: Kbartlez

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"_Arise Forest Spirits! No longer will we suffer the axes of humans. It is time for us to take heed and destroy them! " _

A thunderous roar rang through the hall and hundreds of Wood Nymphs shouted their agreement. Char looked around at the colored mists floating here and there. With the exception of himself, the entirety of his followers took mist form almost continually. They were a purist group that he had formed one year ago and they were about to act upon their beliefs.

Raising a hand he silenced them. " At dusk tomorrow we march " Char floated down from his perch, and left the coliseum for his nid. A humble home made of willow branches and birch bark, it was lofted into a tree in the middle of the encampment. Around him were many more nids. Each different, depending on the Esprit that inhabited it. Once in his nid, he gazed at the human encampment to the south of his forest. Smiling wickedly, he felt a surge of adrenaline as he thought of its destruction. They had cleared out the Forest up to this point and would no longer threaten his beloved city.

**Ahh yes**. He thought **Ville D'arbre** His home. Gazing fondly to the north he saw the twinkling lights there and sighed. There rested the source of his affection, the source of his burning hate towards humans. Also there, lied the source of his love. Rire...


	2. Ready for battle

_**As A Dream**_

**Written by**: Kbartlez

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.

**

* * *

**

_Ready for Battle_

* * *

A light glow was cast over the room by newly risen sun. On your right is a small bed and on your left is the door. At first glance you would think it to be any other room, but if you were to look closer you would see that the room was made out of a solid willow tree. And if you were to look down out of the window you would see that it was in a willow. Glancing once again around the room you gaze at the female sleeping on the bed. Her appearance is rugged, but gentle. Her unruly red locks are splayed out on the down pillow, and her pale, freckled hand is laying lightly by her freckled face, the nails chewn and bitten. You can see by the clothes she is wearing that she has fallen asleep not on purpose. Her simple night shift is folded on the table beside her bed, silently waiting to be worn. As the woman stirs you sigh and slowly depart from the room, but not wanting to leave just yet you steal towards the bed. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she awakens and smiles.

"Father, Good morning!" her soft voice fills your heart with love and you smile.

"Rire, it is time." rising from your bent position you retreat from the room to let her bath and dress.

Rire stretched and yawned. Greeting the morning with a smile she steps over to the night stand, splashing her face with cool water from the basin. Pulling her worn green dress over her head and making her way to her bathing room, her thoughts returned to the previous night.

* * *

_Char's hand was cool on her flushed cheek as they kissed. His other hand was tangled in her hair. She reveled in his sweet embrace as they spent their last few minutes before his departure alone on her terrace. Pulling away from his soft lips she gazed into his deep blues eyes and smiled. Turning her head so it rested on his chest she sighed._

"_What thoughts run through your pretty little head my love?" Char whispered through her hair._

_  
Like their ancestors, the elves, their pointy ears and fair skin were the nymph's most obvious traits. Char's wavy black hair set him apart from the wood nymph society, but his full blood nymph heritage was apparent in his fair skin and elvish grace._

_Rire spoke a soft reply "That I want to go with you"_

_Char pulled her away from him and looked into her fiery green eyes._

_"You know women aren't allowed in this war. Even if you could go, I wouldn't let you. If you died my soul would die too." Char placed a kiss on her forehead and returned his gaze to her green one._

_"I know this. But it is still hard to see you fight for something I also feel strongly about. The only thing I take solace in, is that I may watch the battle from the trees." Rire stated rather mater-of-factly. A moment of silence passed between them as they stood locked in an embrace. Rire's face became solemn as she broke it._

_"What if you die..." she spoke softly, as if it would happen._

_"Hush now. Speak not of such things. I will not die. These are humans remember. Their fighting techniques aren't as strong as ours. We will over power them swiftly and conquer. Upon their retreat I will return home immediately to your side. And we will be wed in the shadow of our Victory." _

_Char lifted Rire's left hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her thumb. It was a beautiful piece made out of a solid piece of oak and woven with strands of gold filigree._

* * *

Rire's head was now tilted back in stoic silence. Her left hand aimlessly tracing figure eights in the water around her. The ring there, glinting in the pale light.

A knock resounded on the door to her bathing room and a voice asked "Milady? Are you almost done? The battle is to begin at dusk and you have wasted the entire waking morn turning to a prune. Your father is expecting your presence within the hour at his table. And I suggest that you arrive promptly." Retreating footsteps signaled the departure of her handmaid.

Sighing for the thousandth time, Rire rose and dressed. After placing a light sage green dress over her head and onto her shoulders she attempted to twist her tangled mess of hair. Today it just would not comply. Finally resorting to letting it loose she stood and sauntered to breakfast.

Upon her arrival her handmaid scowled at her unruly hair. A light smile placed itself on Rire's lips as she entered the banquet hall. Her father was seated to her left at the head of the table. And to her right was her mother's place. Now empty it was a sorrowful reminder of her death.

"Bon matin, Pere.good morning father. Did you wait long?" she asked glancing at his half empty plate.

"Only a while Rire. You know that the battle is to start soon. We are having a delayed meal in the first place." Although Rire's father despised this war, he was a blacksmith and would be needed at some point in the battle.

Grabbing a piece of toast and placing a dollop of razberry jam on it, she made quick work of eating it. With the food still being chewed in her mouth she said

"See you on the field!"

Before her father could say anything she was out the front door.


	3. The opposition

_**As A Dream**_

**Written by**: Kbartlez

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.

* * *

**_The Opposition_**

* * *

Legolas rode hard. His legs gripped the horse beneath him with determined strength. Thoughts tumbled through his head to the point where he could barely think. Blinking hard he attempted to get a grip on his brain. 

Aragorn…

he had to reach Aragorn. Minis Tirith was being threatened by the Colony of Purist Wood Nymphs. He had never heard of anything so crazy! Although they were descendants from his own people, they were an accident! Never in his life had he thought they would be a threat! They were a peaceable society of Elf like creatures who only made war if you bothered them! What could Aragorn possibly have done?

Located on the south side of Fangorn Forest, the wood nymph society was close nit. Anything that threatened it would be a concern to everyone in the tree city. Considering they are immortals, and can only be killed in human form, this war would not be easy for the humans. Aragorn had sent for Legolas a month ago, but he had been detained by his father for the correct provisions and an army. Although his battalion of archers was a lot smaller than he had hoped for, his father insisted that it was all he could send.

Aragorn's camp sat on the crest south east of Fangorn Forest. With a word Legolas drove his horse faster upon the site of the camp. Men scurried around like orcs. His elf eyes could tell that most of the movement was coming from in an around Aragorn's royal tent. His flags flapping in the wind, and the door standing wide open.

Once in site of the camp, Legolas signaled the flag bearer to wave as friend. Briskly dismounting and walking straight towards Aragorn's tent, he composed himself for what he would see.

Worry and care flooded his mind at the site of his brother and friend. A disheveled Aragorn sat in a chair. His hair tousled and his brow furrowed, he was mulling over about fourteen maps, all pointless however. Legolas placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Aragorn jumped but as he looked to see who it was, his face softened and his demeanor changed swiftly.

"Friend, your presence brings me hope." Aragorn drew Legolas into a tight hug.

"Yes, I feared I would be too late. But I see, as usual, I am just on time." Aragorn, smiled at his comment.

"Yes Brother, you are always just in time. But I'm afraid I could have used your brilliance about a month ago. Now with a battle at hand I am considerably distraught. I always thought that wood nymphs were, well, myths! I requested permission to get wood for the beacons from fangorn forest. The ents were grateful to have some way to help me and agreed that the trees would be honored to be used in such a station. At first when we began cutting trees, we only noticed that they had some type of next built at the tops. Figuring this was just birds, we continued to cut. But on day about 1 month and 1 half ago our scouts returned to the white city with news of 20 men killed. It seems that the forest is alive with these wood nymphs. There is an entire city of them. The ents were unaware!!! The ents!!!" Aragorn sighed and flopped down in a chair. He'd been pacing while he spoke and now seemed drained.

"They intend to fight today?" Legolas inquired.

"Yes. When the sun is directly above. Noon. I don't know what I will do Legolas!" Aragorn rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you my friend. Come with me." Legolas brought his friend to his feet and led him outside. There standing each beside their horses, with two quivers and a bow. Also bearing short swords and daggers stood 1/8 of the royal Mirkwood Archery.

"This is all my father could spare but, I think it will be enough to win this battle. The wood nymphs are few, difficult to fight, yes but few. They descend from Elves and Wizards, how hard will it be to defeat our own?" seeing Aragorn's skeptical look he said," Yes, they have some powers but they can only do physical harm when in mist form. Only to save themselves. Don't worry Aragorn. We will be a great help." Having said all this Legolas mounted his steed with little effort, and signaled his men to follow him. "We will ride, some of to the forest some of us to the front. But we will await your signal O, King," Smiling Legolas rode off to the battle front.


	4. The battle

_**As A Dream**_

**Written by**: Kbartlez

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.

* * *

**_The Battle_**

* * *

_**Rire**_

Rire took mist form and flew to the watch towers. The towers were located on the tops of the tallest trees. She rose to the highest of them and found a place amongst the watchers. These men would survey the battle to make sure Char and his men were winning, sending in reinforcements when needed.

Sitting on the edge of the tower, out of the way, and watched. Below her Char's army stood stoic, ready for battle. Each man required to take their human form. They could not be killed in mist, but they could not do any harm either. Rire scanned them for her beloved. He stood in the front, his head held high and his midnight hair blowing across his face. Oh how desperately Rire wanted to fight alongside him. Alas, women fighters were dreadfully frowned upon. Her colony still lived in the dark ages. A hand touched her shoulder and she practically fell off. Catching her balance she turned to see who it was.

"Father!" Her father smiled and looked down off the tower at Char.

"He is a handsome man, No? Strong and valiant. A good choice for marriage." Rire's father laughed heartily.

"Stop it father. Yes, he is a wonderful man, but you mustn't tease us so." Rire turned back towards the battle field just as the human army marched onto the horizon. Their armor gleamed against the noon sun. Riding just to the east of the army was a small group of elves. Rire hissed. They also rode at the front gathering just outside of the forest, bows readied.

"Father. They've come. Now what will we do?" Rire asked.

"We will fight. We have been threatened. If our brothers do not see this, it will be their demise." Her father held his head high.

"Daughter, I must leave you. I will go to the weaponry, they will need me." With that he kissed her cheek and left.

Rire turned back to the field and watched silently as Char marched his men to meet their oppressors. She decided to fly closer. Taking mist form she soared beneath the trees and flew to their end. Clinging to the branches on the tallest tree she scanned the elves faces. Row upon row of gleaming blonde hair laughed at her. She looked for their leader, sure enough an elf at the front stood on a steed that screamed royalty. His golden hair braided in royal fashion and a broach upon his breast spoke that he was a prince, or should she say thee prince. Prince Legolas. She knew that face. Her entire life she been told stories of him. His bravery, his stories were told everywhere. And she was sick of it.

A horn sounded. The battle began. The archers pulled their bows back and shot them into the nymph's ranks. The one who thought fast quickly misted. The one's who didn't fell to the ground. Before the elves could attack again, Char's army pushed forwards and began the battle.

_**The Battle Field**_

Char went straight for Aragorn, dodging and weaving his every parry. Char struck Aragorn's left cheek, and insult.

"Next time I won't be so kind" Char scoffed.

Aragorn struck back with rage, his sword gleaming. Char, not quite ready, misted, and quickly returned as the sword drew back.

"You fight well, for a human." Char commented.

Aragorn smiled. "Yes, nymph. You fight well, for a coward."

Aragorn brought his sword up and struck out again, but Char was ready. He hit Aragorn in the arm. Slicing it good. Aragorn was quickly brought to his knees in pain. Char took advantage and raised his sword.

Legolas watched them fight in silence. But when Aragorn fell, and the nymph bring his sword up, Legolas stopped watching and placed an arrow in his bow. He sent the arrow straight into the nymphs heart. The nymph looked up with surprise and then pain. Legolas quickly went to Aragorn side and saw to his wound.

Char painfully sank to his knees. His heart thudded loudly in his head. All he could see in his head was Rire's beautiful face.

"Rire." He whispered as he fell face first on the ground he slowly misted. His green glow faded and the wind swept it up and over the trees.

"Char." Rire now stood facing the battle field. Her beloved, dead. Gone. And his killer stood rejoicing as the warriors fled, leaderless, back to the forest.


	5. The dream and the quest

_**As A Dream**_

**Written by**: Kbartlez

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.

**Author's note:**

I would like to thank my reviewers. Although some of you didn't have very positive things to say, I thank you none the less.

**Ms. Unknown**: Yes to all of your questions. My story does take place after the War of the Ring. I thought that would be the best place to start.

**Nilimade:** I'm so glad you took time to review all that time ago. I hope you're still reading this story. Either way thank you for your review.

**Marpessa and Ivy:** I'm very sorry you feel that way. I've decided to lay low with the French, if that makes you two feel any better. You're right, French just doesn't seem to fit very well in Middle earth, but I really love that language. I'll leave my names but leave out the French from here on out. But as to the requests to quit my story, I'm sorry I just can't. I did have a little bit of writers block, but now it has cleared and I plan on finishing this story.

Thanks again to all of you for your reviews. Now back to the story…

Kbartlez

* * *

**_The Dream and The Quest_**

* * *

_Surrounded by wildflowers, Rire felt like she was in a dream. Looking down at her soft blue dress, and then looking back at the flowers she decided it was a dream. The bouquet in her hands was filled with all her favorite flowers and tied with a simple leather thong. Rire glanced a round, searching for some meaning in all this beauty. A voice resounded in her head_

"_Rire. It is I who have brought you here. I'm sure you must wonder why." Came the voice. It sounded female, but had such power that she couldn't be sure. She turned and gasped. A beautiful woman stood there, clad in white and silver. A beautiful circlet of mithril graced her forehead and her hair cascaded in golden white waves down her shoulders and back. _

"_Galadriel!" Rire whispered. She was filled with awe. Grasping her bouquet she was half tempted to kneel._

"_No Rire, that won't be necessary. For now, listening is pertinent. Your time is limited. Follow me."_

_Galadriel led the way to a small clearing. In the clearing stood a man. He was dressed in simple clothing, but nothing could disguise her beloved. Dropping her bouquet in haste, she ran to the man and threw her arms about his neck._

"_Char!" she almost couldn't say it. _

_When the man turned into her embrace she saw that it wasn't Char. It was Legolas. But it was also Char. Rire was so confused. She backed away from the man, as a confused look crossed his face as well._

"_I can see you are confused. But really it is simple. Char is your love, Legolas has killed him. You hate and love Char, just as you will hate and love Legolas"_

_Hate and love? What was this about love. Rire felt no love for the elvish prince, she only felt contempt and a will to seek revenge. Standing she glared at Char/Legolas. Walking past Galadriel, she looked for a way out. A door stood solemnly daring her to leave, so she did. She gathered her skirts and walked towards it… A voice stopped her._

"_Rire. I give you one last piece of advice. This wisdom has given you a glance into your future. Take heed child and test the waters before you dive in, there is danger there." With that the world around her began to fade. _

"_Rire?"_

* * *

"Rire? It's time to wake. Get up child!"

Rire sat up with a start and gasped for air, as if she'd been underwater the whole night.

"What is wrong child. You look as pale and bread flour!" Rire's maid dashed around the room opening curtains and filling her bath with warm water.

"Now. Get up, get ready for the day. Your father must speak with you as soon as noon. Remember, oday you are to go the courts for citizenship. Hurry now!" with those last words her maid left.

Rire rose and looked out her window. Gone were the tree tops, only to be replaced with white walls of stone. Rire glared at them and spun on her heels. She must be ready before noon.

"Good morning my daughter. Today you make me the proudest father in all of the white city. No human nor any wood nymph has had a daughter as beautiful as you. Now turn let me look at you."

Rire rolled her eyes and spun a bit for her father. He had purchased this gown for her a month ago in preparation for this day. It was a simple sage green, but was elegantly embroidered in gold. Twisting runes and shapes that spoke of beauty and grace twisted around the bodice and over the sleeves. A matching pair of gold slippers had been purchased along with a simple gold ringlet for her hair. Her handmaiden had insisted on taming her locks but to almost no avail. She had only succeeded in taming the sides which were twisted back into a small braid at the back of her head. On top of her mass of curls was the gold ringlet, creating an almost halo for her head.

"Oh Rire," Her father took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I Love you."

"I love you to papa." She whispered. Today she would leave him forever, even if he didn't know it. Into her simple bag she had packed traveling clothes and food provisions. Instead of going to the great hall she would leave this city forever, never to return to her father, or her friends.

She kissed her father's cheek and went to the door. Waving, she parted, pretending to go the great hall but instead she turned down an alley and slipped out the great gates. Her quest had begun…


	6. Dreams in victory

**Author's Note/ **Thanks to my reviewers as of late.

**Ms Unknown: **I'm glad you understand, it's hard to know if anyone but me will get what I'm trying to convey.

**Via: **I know my translating stinks. Thanks for the tips. If I ever need more help I'll come straight to you!

**Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy… (BTW: this chapter is in Legolas's POV)**

**

* * *

**

**_Dreams in Victory_**

* * *

_A man stood to his left and a woman to his right. Their faces were undecipherable but their body language said enough. The man was bowing to him, his body writhing in fear, while the woman's war-like stance conveyed her feelings of hatred and malice towards him. Legolas was confused. He stood between the two, blocking their view of each other. _

"_What does it mean?" He asked no one in particular. _

_The woman turned to him and spoke. She didn't speak in Elvish, nor did she speak the common tongue. Her language was that of the wood nymphs. _

"_You Bastard!" she cursed at him, her words flowed with hatred,"You have no concern for the lives of those around you; only for yourself, and your pretty face. Someday I will find you, and then you will get what you deserve." With that the woman was gone. She disappeared into thin air._

_Next the man spoke._

"_Do not harm her. Please Prince, have mercy. She is blinded by her anger and by her love for me. She doesn't understand. Please!" The man was crying now. Tears flowed freely down his face and he shook uncontrollably. _

_Legolas went to the man, but the man disappeared before he could console him._

"_I still do not understand! What is going on?" Legolas sunk to his knees in distress. _

"_I will tell you what it means," Said a voice that he could recognize anywhere._

"_Galadriel!" Turning he bowed to the great woman._

"_Legolas, you have killed. And now you will suffer the consequences"_

_Shocked Legolas stood._

"_I have killed before and nothing has ever been done. Whom have I killed that is so important?"_

"_You, Prince, have killed some one's true love. This above all things is the direst act. Without thinking you have taken _some_ one's life, along with the life of his lover."_

"_Char? That rebel nymph captain?" _

"_Yes. This is all I can tell you now. Soon you will see."_

_Legolas began to feel faint. He felt himself falling backward. He tried to regain his balance but to no avail. He fell…_

* * *

"Prince Legolas. It is time for you to meet with your father. Please follow me." Legolas followed quickly behind the manservant and was led to the eating hall.

"Please enter." Legolas waved the servant off and entered.

His father stood at the head of the table. His wine glass was raised.

"Son! So wonderful of you to join us. Please sit. Now that you are here we can begin our feast." Raising his wine glass even higher he cried in a deep voice.

"To Victory. To Legolas" The hall resounded as the people seated at the table echoed Thranduil's toast.

Legolas sipped his wine thoughtfully and then suddenly rose and left the hall without a word. He ran down the hall and out onto the terrace. Leaning on the balcony, he thought of his dream. How could he celebrate when the Valor were disappointed in him? His gaze fell onto the gardens and his burdened heart lifted a bit. He would train. Training with his swords always helped him to think and clear his head. Just as he turned to go to the gardens and hand touched his shoulder. He looked at the hand's bearer and smiled into the face of his best friend Minuial.


	7. Arrival on the wind

_**As A Dream**_

**Written by: Kbartlez**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Tolkien's characters. I do however own this stories race of wood nymphs.**

* * *

**_Arrival on the wind_**

* * *

The trees whispered to her as she walked, each one mocking her perilous journey. Her tunic and skirt had snagged several times on the branches and shrubs. She hadn't been walking long. And in fact she didn't even know why she was walking. In many ways, it made sense. She was afraid of what she was going to do, and wanted to postpone it a bit longer. But in other ways she wanted to be over and done with it now.

Deciding that this tree was a good enough place to stop for the night, she began climbing the might oak. Its branches seemed to welcome her into their boughs. She immediately felt at home in the swaying oak's limber branches. When she reached a dense area of foliage she expertly folded the trees limbs into a small nest creating a much longed for nid. Tying it with a piece of rope she curled up into a ball and was sleeping in seconds.

* * *

As the dawn began stretching above the trees, Rire awoke. A renewed sense of strength flowed through her and she immediately took mist form. Soaring to the tops of the trees she wove in and out of the branches playing with the birds and poking fun at the Ents. She felt wonderful. Then she remembered. She had a duty, and she couldn't waste time floating around the forest. She took one more glance around her beloved forest and winged away towards the forest of Mirkwood.

It was a long flight; longer than Rire had expected. She had to stop numerous times to drink water and eat what little provisions she had packed. When she finally reached Mirkwood she was forced to rest on its borders. She lighted into the nearest tree and sat down. Rire was so exhausted she was asleep before she could create a nid…

It was long after nightfall when she awoke. The moon shed a pure silver light across the forest as she stretched her arms above her head. Her only thoughts were of how perfect it was to creep into the castle and finish off the prince. But that would be much too easy. Only a long suffering would satisfy Rire. She misted and took flight.

Wood nymphs, when misted, are perceived by those around them as a soft mist, usually colored depending on the nymph, but really it is only a trick. A special magic create a soft flow around them as they float or fly. A nymph has wings, the same color as their mist, which allows them this luxury.

Rire's soft green glow swirled around her and tickled her senses and her green wings fluttered appreciatively. As Rire flew her hair spun around her and she relished the feeling. For so long the humans forbade them to fly or mist and ordered them to relocate into the white city. Rire hated humans, but even more she loathed Elves. Their contempt and lack of care for those around them made her sick. It seemed to her that the Elves had let their immortal lives go to their heads. Although Nymphs lived for centuries, they were by no means immortal.

It wasn't a long flight through the woods but when Rire reached the woodland realm she was very tired. She flew over the barricades and into the courtyard. There were no elves stirring yet save for a few guards who dismissed her as a mere glimmer of light. She flew over a balcony and lighted onto the floor. There was a bed in the first room she came upon and there was no one in it.

"Perfect" she whispered and practically collapsed onto the extravagant bed. The sheets were made of silk, and the pillows of the softest down. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she was in heaven. Rire was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

**Author's note** Sorry that this chapter is basicly pretty boring but i needed to introduce a bit more of rire's character....and more about the nymphs.....please review....i'm desperate! kinda...love to all my readers 'Kbartlez'


End file.
